


The Power of Three

by wistfulmemory



Category: The Tiffany Aching Series - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: Working together just made sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



> minutia_r asked for Discworld, Tiffany & Letitia & Amber, coven
> 
> This is the second of two different stories that were inspired by this 3-sentence prompt.

There were always whispers when the three of them gathered together to confer (as it was easy to understand why the baroness and the Chalk witch might be required to talk, or why the Chalk witch and the wife of the seamster might want to talk, or why the baroness and the wife of the seamster might need to talk, but not why all three of them might decide to talk privately together).

They hadn’t meant to band together to watch over the Chalk; it was something that had just gradually happened as they performed the everyday duties and routines that filled their lives.

The Chalk settled in with contentment; it had been too long since the last time its Chalk witch had not been alone.


End file.
